wintermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Anticus
Introduction Anticus (Antc.: /æntɪkʌs/) is a large nation based beneath the surface of Wintermoor. The capital and largest city of Anticus is Anticus City, which has a recorded population of nearly 20,000,000 people. The surface of Anticus is highly patrolled, but contains few settlements or formal establishment. Towards the center of the nation lies a massive tower which serves as the primary gateway to the nations underground sector. A massive underground canal connects Anticus city to the Asinican Coastline, which is heavily used for trade between Anticus and the Asinican Republic. The nations colony of Neu Anticus contains over half the nations population, with 710,000,000 people. The Asinican Republic and Anticus have extensive diplomatic relations, and often conduct joint military operations. The Asinican Delton is the primary currency of Anticus, which was adopted to replace the failing Anticusian Roubian in 759. History First established in -2 ERB, Anticus was built along the eastern coast of Svalbaard. The first settlements, unlike most of the other nations on Wintermoor, were constructed underground. Contact with the Asinican Republic was first established in March -1, a month after the Asinican Republic's establishment. A trade agreement was proposed for when the two nations were capable of sustaining widespread commerce, which was accomplished by 6 ERB. The nation saw rapid expansion alongside other nations on Wintermoor, however was unable to parallel the unprecedented successes of its close ally, as well as Alan Nui and Imeren. While the economy was capable of sustaining itself, it became somewhat evident that some changes were required, however little was done to address these economic issues. Acquisitions of failed countries Zafrera and Skitzoid put further stresses on the nations economy. With Wintermoorian expansion beyond Irabia, Anticus proposed that establishing a colony beyond Wintermoor to be a potential solution to the nations issues. Neu Anticus was established in 598 ERB. While the colony brought forth a brief economic golden age, issues soon returned to the nation, crippling attempts to modernize. Depressions within the nation were only kept at bay due to generous assistance from allies. In 750, rapid inflation brought the nations currency, the Roubian, to be near worthless. The national government opted to adopt the Asinican Delton as the nations currency, and with many government structure changes, the nation saw significant improvements in economic output. Debt repayments were paid off and by 860, the nation was producing far more than it borrowed in wealth. Present Anticussian interests are focused more on improving existing structures and modernization over establishing new colonies beyond Neu Anticus. The nation still has close ties to the Asinican government, contributing significantly to the Asinican military in supplies and manpower. It is a tradition for Anticussian and Asinican soldiers to have a snowball fight in the middle of Fetore when Winter arrives on Prima Asinica, the Asinican homeworld. Land Claims †: Partial ownership Provinces (See full list) Anticus is divided into 42 provinces, the largest of which, Cavitaplous, holding nearly a third of the nations population. Most of the provinces are found on the nations colony, Neu Anticus. Cities (See full list) With a population of over 1,400,000,000 people, Anticus' population mostly resides within its numerous megacities, and a notable minority residing in sprawling farms on Neu Anticus. All of Anticus's residents of Wintermoor live underground, with the exception of around 1,200,000 people near Anticus City.° Diplomatic Relations Anticus has fair relations with every Wintermoorian nation, and is currently building relations with the Unified Human Compact. Anticus and the Asinican Republic have become close allies, with free passage between nations and significant trade benefits between the two nations. Anticus has adopted the Asinican currency, the Asinican Delton as a sign of solidarity with the Asinican Republic, becoming the second of three nations to use the currency, along with the Asinican Republic and the Confederation of Halsey.Category:Index Category:Nation Category:Anticus